makeyourstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
THOR and his invincible ban hammer
THOR AND THE INVINCIBLE BAN HAMMER!!! *horror music* dun DUUUUN DUUUNNNNNNNN! :P One frightful day was upon all of wikia. the chaotic THOR was in town and everyone strived to defeat him with spam guns and bleep lasers. But alas, they didn't work on the mighty THOR. "MWAHHAHAHAHAHA" Thor laughed, and then, he hit 50 people with his menacing BAN HAMMER. then, the great chatmods, rollbacks, admins, and bureaucrats gathered together to defeat this evil monster of a wikia god. They got ban lasers and banning nukes. They strived to kill this evil wikia god. and the founder BTL1234 used his all-powerful ban laser that could ban anybody and anything from the MAKE YOUR STORY WIKI which THOR was in at the time. I the great chatmod of 3 wikis, was at his side. BTL said to me, "Oh no!!! Pepsi, THOR has more power than... A FOUDNER!!!!" at that time so many explosions were going on and I said, "well of course he's stronger than a flounder! practically EVERYTHING is stronger than a flounder!" he came up to my ear and YELLED, "FOUNDER you blithering idiot FOUNDER FOUNDER FOUNDER FOUNDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE FIRST TIME???" I said to him. we were talking and yelling and all of the sudden...... MERCY!!! I told BTL, "That freaking idiot's gonna SQUASH us and ban you from your own wiki!!!! The hammer is right above our respective HEADS!!!!" BTL said, "LET'S MAKE LIKE EGGS AND SCRAMBLE!!!!!" so we moved our hineys away from there! we were very calm about it though. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" "LET'S GET OUTA HERE!!!!" yes very calm indeed. We finally got into a new dimension outside of the green bean ban jungle that was TOUGH NOOGIES!!!! Very hard. "WOAH WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THAT BAN LASER!!!!" BTL, "OH SORRY :P!!!" I guess we los--------- AAAAAAAAK!" BTL don't look now but there he comes!!! *Then the Evil THOR roamed the wiki for his next victim *thank god we didn't get hit"OH NO PEPSI!!!" said BTL, "we're under attack by mutant founders of old!!!!""GRRRRRRR! enough with ancient flounders BTL!! we have NO time for that! Besides they smell bad.... OOOOO you mean founder! I see." we ran and ran as far away as we could go. Boy I tell ya that THOR guy was EVERYWHERE!!! then an Idea snapped into BTL's---I mean MY head. "Hey BTL, he may be SUPER DUPER tough but he might not be any match for his ban hammer on his head!!!" BTL said, "Pepsi, you know I don't use ban hammers! I think they're uncivilized!" I said "well we gotta use it now!!! It's a big, bad dude so wer're going to have to work fast and hard!!!" I heckled the foe, "HEY THORN!!!! WANT TO GET PUMMLED??? :P" The enraged THOR said "Who DARES defy my immense powers? WHOSO INSULTS THE MIGHTY THOR WILL SURLEY BE TERMI TBCNATED!!!!" He reached for his ban-hammer and was ready to attack! "BLT LET'S DO THIS RIGHT NOW!" And so it was WE WERE OFF! He was about to make guacamole out of us when we used our wiki power jump to grab his head and hold fast to it. He struggled to get us off but before he could do so I grabbed his hammer and pounded him on the ol' cabeza and all of a sudden "NO!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!! I AM BEING BANNED WITH MY OWN HAMMER!" and so it was.... the evil big fat no good lousy wiki demolisher withered away never to be seen again. THE END Category:Totally Epic Ultimate Super Ultra Ban Hammer Likingness